


It Wasn't a Foreign Feeling.

by BetaBox



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Bennett Feels guilty, Charlotte gets chainsaw'd, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBox/pseuds/BetaBox
Summary: Charlotte fails to be careful, Bennett deals with the consequences.





	It Wasn't a Foreign Feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this, heck  
> Just take it

For a second, all that was heard through the room was the loud rumble of the chainsaw held in the young aliens hands. It wasn’t at all a foreign feeling, on the contrary, he used this thing often, the feeling of it in his hands was nearly comforting. He felt a grin outstretch over his face, but of course he knew he couldn’t quite get ahead of himself. He had to give it a test swing before he could do anything, at least that’s what he always did, it gave him an odd sense of comfort when handling it.

Never did he think he’d regret the decision to do that however, it never crossed his mind, at least not in a very long while. This wasn’t a foreign feeling. The thing that hit him by surprise was that he hit something mid-swing. That wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to cut through anything with that, especially not cutting it so easily, it made him panic. His eyes widened the second he stopped dead in his tracks, half turned around, towards the door that was half open.

The door right now was the least of his concerns though, it was a passing thought in his mind as so, so many others raced around inside of him at what seemed like mach 20. The realisation hit him when he felt the weight of a body crash against his side, it was definitely not a pretty sight. Though it nearly made him lose balance entirely, the weight of that was nothing compared to the one he felt grow on his shoulders and chest, that dwarfed it entirely, as if a mountain had been crudely placed there for him to carry without warning.

He had to take a good long look at what had hit him before he had any sort of reaction, but he felt too many things at once. The body belonged to someone just a bit smaller than him. Charlotte. His head lagged with that conclusion, he couldn’t tell if he was just not accepting it or if he just felt that lightheaded. Maybe it was both, or maybe it was just that he could also see the way her guts just spilled out of her, leaving a disgusting puddle of blood mixed with other internal fluids. His chainsaw was still halfway stuck through her torso, crudely.

It made him want to gag, to vomit, he saw these kinds of things every day but this time was _different._ He didn’t know how to react. “...Ch-charlotte…?” he managed out shakily, before he tried just smiling. “H-hey, get up, I didn’t hit you that hard human maggot!” nudging her, he tried again, fruitlessly. He knew humans didn’t work the same way aliens did. “Come on! Get up! This isn’t funny!” his voice became louder in tone, more alarmed, but none of the other tenants came, they couldn’t hear.

The tears that began to prick at his eyes made it hard to see anything, but it became worse when they actually fell. There was only the tears that fell, he was left with that, and with his thoughts, both weren’t pleasant, he wanted to get away from both, he could barely stand them, they were too much, this was too much. Was this what remorse felt like? Guilt? That’s what he figured this was anyways.

He was left there, a corpse on his hands.

It wasn’t a foreign feeling.


End file.
